Porque A Magia Funciona
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: Naquela noite, a magia funcionou para ambos. Uma magia antiga que, com o tempo, poderia também ser chamada de amor.


**Porque A Magia Funciona**

**Disclaimer: **_personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Esta fic foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias não passam de meras coincidências._

**Sumário: **_na noite que prometia ser a melhor da sua vida, Hermione viu-se abandonada por aqueles de quem mais gostava. Porém, as surpresas não terminaram e ainda há tempo para uma última oportunidade. _

**Spoilers: **_CdF, especialmente o filme. _

**N/A: **_em primeiro lugar, eu não me "passei para o outro lado", como já me acusaram. XD A explicação para esta fic é muito simples: eu adoro a canção "_Magic Works"_, que pode ser encontrada na BSO do filme "… Cálice de Fogo", simpatizei com o casal enquanto assistia à película, uma das minhas (muitas) cenas preferidas foi o final do Baile de Natal e apaixonei-me por completo pelo quarto filme da saga. Daí à escrita foi um (grande) passo. De qualquer maneira, espero que gostem e não me crucifiquem por isto._

_Como sempre, mil obrigados à Jane, por estar sempre do meu lado e me apoiar nesta aventura. Fico a dever-te uma, miúda!_

* * *

"_And dance your final dance_

_This is your final chance_

_To hold the one you love_

_You know you've waited long enough"_

_The Weird Sisters, "_Magic Works"

Hermione deixou-se cair nas escadas de pedra assim que os viu cortar para o dormitório. Sentiu as lágrimas toldarem-lhe a visão e tentou impedi-las de cair dos seus olhos com a mão que se apressou em limpá-los. Porém, já era tarde: a cabeça pesava demasiado, a dor no peito era demasiado aguda. As suas forças já não eram suficientes para a ajudarem a ultrapassar o momento.

As palavras mordazes de Ron ecoavam ainda na sua mente. Ele acusara-a de _confraternizar com o inimigo_. Resumidamente, ele acusara-a de traição! Traição aos seus amigos, traição à sua escola, traição aos seus ideais. Uma parte de si dizia-lhe claramente que Ron apenas reagia assim pelo simples facto de ela ter encontrado um outro par para o baile que não ele, mas isso não era razão para um discurso tão ofensivo! Ou era?

- Herm-own-ninny? – ouviu uma voz grossa perguntar à sua frente.

Ela baixou a cabeça para não fazer Viktor reparar nas suas lágrimas, tentando não ouvir os cochichos entusiasmados das raparigas que se encontravam na zona. Mas o campeão de Durmstrang pareceu não se importar com tudo aquilo que não era Hermione e a sua súbita melancolia.

- Eztá tudo bem? – o jovem aproximou-se da companheira e esta apercebeu-se das garrafas de cerveja de manteiga nas suas mãos.

Hermione tentou limpar os olhos antes de o encarar e inventou uma desculpa à pressão:

- Doem-me os pés! - mas seria isto o melhor que sabia fazer?

- Então porrrque non oz dezcalças? – Viktor sorriu ligeiramente e afastou-lhe os cabelos que se lhe colavam à cara. – Agora a sério, Herm-own-ninny: que ze paza? Oz teuz amigoz non quiserram ficarr connozco?

O discurso terrível de Ron voltou a atingi-la, fazendo as lágrimas regressarem aos seus olhos. Mas repeti-lo perante Viktor seria demasiado cruel: depois de tudo o que havia feito naquela noite para a satisfazer, não era justo apresentá-lo ao ataque de ciúmes agudo e imbecil do amigo.

- Não foi nada, Viktor, a sério! Não te preocupes comigo!

- Maz tenz a certeza?

- Viktor… deixa, OK?

Ele pareceu pouco convencido pelas suas desculpas e Hermione suspeitou que somente desistira por entender que os rapazes se haviam afastado devido à sua pessoa. Porém, optou por não esticar mais uma difícil conversa. Esticou a sua mão e, ao olhá-lo nos olhos, Hermione pensou ver um brilho diferente neles. De súbito, pareceu-lhe ver um outro alguém para além do Viktor Krum que todos conheciam como a estrela da selecção búlgara.

- Vem comigo…

O burburinho das raparigas que os rodeavam aumentou e ela focou toda a sua atenção no chão de pedra nu e cru. Tudo aquilo que ela agora queria era subir para o dormitório e afogar as suas lágrimas na almofada quente e terna. Mas ao mesmo tempo não gostaria de ficar sozinha. Já fora abandonada demasiadas vezes.

Viktor parecia nem reparar no clima de excitação feminina que o rodeava. De mão estendida, esperava apenas que a sua princesa da noite respondesse ao seu pedido. E ela pareceu encontrar nele o seu conforto para as próximas horas. Era ele o único que parecia reparar na jovem sozinha que se refugiava algures por debaixo do véu de alegria e romance que cobria Hogwarts naquela noite.

Limpando os olhos disfarçadamente, Hermione aceitou o gesto de Viktor e agarrou a sua mão. Ele ajudou-a a levantar-se e a compor a saia do vestido de baile. Em redor deles, as raparigas pareciam cochichar entre si a bomba da semana, por entre sussurros excitados, olhares de viés e dedos acusadores. Ela sabia qual o tema de conversa: "_Hermione Granger e Viktor Krum? Mas que tem ela de tão especial?_". Também não sabia qual a resposta a dar a tal pergunta. Mas não queria pensar nisso neste momento.

Preferia reparar na maneira como Viktor se transformava a seu lado. Como o jovem gelado se tornava espantosamente quente junto a si. Como a sua face carrancuda se dissolvia no carinho que desejara mas não vira bailar nos rostos familiares dos que considerava amigos de há tantos anos. Como parecia estar na companhia de alguém que conhecia desde sempre.

Viktor entregou as garrafas de cerveja de manteiga nas mãos de um dos seus colegas de Durmstrang que passava pelo Hall de braço dado com uma Beauxbatons e guiou Hermione pelas escadas até ao segundo andar. Não havia muita gente nos corredores; a maioria estava ainda no Salão, outros encontravam-se já deitados. E isso foi um alívio para ela. Estava cansada dos olhares, dos sussurros, do espanto, da incompreensão.

Ele continuou a guiá-la pelos corredores fracamente iluminados até que se aproximou de uma das janelas que dava para os campos do castelo. Dali conseguia avistar ainda uma pequena parte do campo de Quidditch, algumas árvores da Floresta Proibida, as fadas que iluminavam artisticamente os relvados naquela noite de Natal, o belo céu azulado e brilhante, como se diamantes se tivessem dispersado pela grandiosa tela.

- Goztaz? – perguntou ele, sorrindo de uma maneira que ela nunca antes vira.

- Viktor! – suspirou a jovem, completamente fascinada com o cenário que o companheiro lhe apresentava. – Mas como é que tu… tu conhecias…?

- Eu gozto de paizagenz! Gozto daz de Hogwartz… gozto de eztar aqui!

Involuntariamente, Hermione esfregou os braços gelados pelas correntes de ar que circulavam em torno do local. Apercebendo-se disso, Viktor retirou a sua capa quente e confortável e colocou-a sobre os seus ombros.

- Obrigada! – murmurou, quase sem se fazer ouvir.

Viktor pareceu satisfeito ao entender que ela recuperava a pouco e pouco, se bem que parecia ainda um pouco em baixo. Os seus olhos escuros caíram de novo na bela paisagem. Para uma estrela tão famosa, parecia extremamente nervoso só por estar ali.

- Por vezes não entendo isto! – suspirou Hermione, encostando a cabeça à parede de pedra. – Durante uma vida inteira esforçamo-nos para conseguir algo e no final acabamos sem nada! De que serve o prestígio se, no momento em que mais precisamos, não temos quem nos dê a mão?

A voz falhou-lhe ligeiramente. Já passara por demasiado para conseguir ultrapassar todas as memórias com facilidade. Naqueles últimos quatro anos conseguira ser considerada a melhor aluna do colégio, conseguira provar o seu valor naquele mundo tão estranho, conseguira tornar-se o maior orgulho dos pais. Porém, sabia que apenas tinha dois amigos, capazes de a colocarem para trás nos momentos em que mais necessitava de um ombro onde se apoiar. Onde chorar.

Mas esta noite seria diferente. Esta noite não estava sozinha na sua melancolia. E mesmo que não estivesse preparada para se abrir por completo a Viktor, esta noite teria quem a acompanhasse na solidão.

Hermione olhou-o lentamente. Viktor permanecia à janela, com aquilo que parecia ser um sorriso afectuoso nos lábios.

- Obrigado, Viktor! – agradeceu ela, aproximando-se ao de leve do corpo dele. – Por toda esta noite. Pelo baile, por te teres lembrado de mim… por teres _reparado_ em mim. Acredita que gostei muito de saber que há mais do que um simples jogador de Quidditch em ti. Obrigado por esta paisagem. Acho que Hogwarts nunca antes me pareceu tão bela como aqui, e eu conheço esta escola há quatro anos!

- Non é precizo agradezerr! – murmurou ele, sem a olhar de frente. – Lamento aquilo que aconteceu com oz teuz amigoz. Eu non te quiz prejudicarrr, era zó um baile…

- Tu não me prejudicaste, Viktor. Eles é que têm aquelas manias na cabeça… principalmente Ron. Acho que ele preferia que eu ficasse sozinha no meu dormitório a ter vindo de braço dado com o seu ídolo desportivo!

Viktor riu perante a saída da companheira. No conhecia as preferências de Ron Weasley, ma sentia-se grato por tomar conhecimento delas. A seu lado, Hermione tentou sorrir também, mas não foi capaz. Tinha medo de o magoar se lhe contasse toda a história.

- Ouve, não interessa aquilo que eles pensam. Eu gostei muito de estar contigo…

- Eu também, Herm-own-ninny! – e, pela primeira vez desde há alguns minutos, os olhos dele desviaram-se da paisagem e caíram sobre a figura da jovem. – Tu éz… ton diferrente daz outraz rrraparrigaz! Há algo de ton ezpezial em ti… e tu non… non prrrecizaz de fazê-lo virrr ao de zima, é algo naturrral em ti!

Hermione mordeu ligeiramente o lábio inferior e sentiu o coração bater furiosamente contra as suas costelas no lado esquerdo do seu peito. De tudo o que esperava ouvir dele naquele momento, estas palavras não faziam, de todo, parte da lista.

- Dezculpa non terr tido corrragem parrra dizerr antes… maz tu fazez zentir algo diferrrente dentrrro de mim!

A sua mão deslizou suavemente para apanhar a dela e Viktor virou-se, por fim, de maneira a poder ficar cara a cara com ela. Hermione sentiu os joelhos tremerem. Seria frio ou nervoso?

- Por Merlin, Viktor! – conseguiu ela dizer. – Nunca ninguém me disse tal coisa, nunca… por Merlin, nem sei que dizer!

As palavras esvaíram-se-lhe no momento em que sentiu a mão dele acariciar a sua face. À luz das estrelas, os seus olhos escuros pareciam agora brilhar. Sentiu a sua respiração acelerar, um arrepio espalhar-se pela sua espinha. Era a primeira que se encontrava naquela situação. Que devia ela fazer? Corresponder ao gesto, agradecer, apreciá-lo ou simplesmente fugir a toda a velocidade?

Ele, contudo, não a deixou pensar por muito mais tempo. Os seus dedos esguios pararam em torno do seu queixo. O braço esquerdo enrolou-se em torno da sua cintura. Sentiu-o puxar o seu rosto em direcção ao dele e soube imediatamente o que se seguiria. E agora, como fazê-lo? Os olhos de Viktor pareciam cada vez mais perto dos seus. Sem saber ao certo como agir, ela cerrou-os com a maior delicadeza. Que acontecesse o que devia acontecer…

E assim foi. Sentiu os lábios dele tocarem nos dela. Sentiu a mão direita deslizar pela sua face até ao seu cabelo, sentiu o seu outro braço apertá-la suavemente contra si. Sem pensar bem naquilo que fazia, Hermione passou os seus próprios braços em torno do pescoço de Viktor, sentindo que, subitamente, a noite começava a aquecer e a tornar-se bem mais inesquecível do que até àquele momento.

Ainda receosa com o que estava a viver, a jovem deixou que o campeão de Durmstrang a beijasse com toda a sua perícia e romantismo que podia oferecer, tentando corresponder-lhe da mesma maneira, como agradecimento pelo momento que ele lhe proporcionava. E quando ao fim de uns segundos ele se afastou uns centímetros da sua face, Hermione abriu os olhos com suavidade e pode ver à sua frente a face sorridente e quase divinal de Viktor Krum.

Nunca antes ela vivera uma noite tão mágica quanto aquela!

- Feliz Natal, Herm-own-ninny! – falou ele num tom que quase soou como açúcar no ponto aos ouvidos da jovem.

- Feliz Natal, Viktor!

Ele fê-la rodar ligeiramente pelo seu braço até junto a si e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça tão cuidadosamente penteada para aquela noite. A seu lado, Hermione sorriu timidamente sem o olhar de frente. Aquele Natal terminara da maneira mais inesperada, mas ao mesmo tempo, mais mágica. Talvez eles nunca fossem mais longe do que aquele passo: a diferença de idades era considerável, a distância entre ambos enorme e nunca se conseguiria habituar ao constante assédio dos meios de comunicação e das raparigas a Viktor.

Mas naquela noite, ele escolhera-a a ela e dissera-lhe as mais belas palavras que ela alguma vez ouvira. Naquela noite, ela tivera direito a um ombro amigo, ao discurso que tantas vezes tentara imaginar. Tivera direito ao seu primeiro beijo. E isso já valia… por muito.

Então, juntos, avançaram pelo corredor em direcção ao Salão Principal. Talvez para mais uma dança, a última dança. Porque naquela noite, a magia funcionara para ambos. Uma magia antiga, há tantos anos falada e discutida. Uma magia que, com o tempo, talvez viesse a ser também chamada de amor.

"_And dance your final dance_

'_Cause this is your final chance"_

**FIM**


End file.
